


Invisible

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [62]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Explaining Things To Children, Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, fibromyalgia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: A new kid moves into town, and it seems like they're VERY lazy. However, they're not actually lazy, they have an invisible disability: fibromyalgia. Please give them a happy ending.





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> And now I know a lot about fibromyalgia. Ask me anything.

Sportacus set Ziggy back on his feet, much to the boy’s relief. Trixie, Stingy, and Stephanie ran over to make sure he was okay. Sportacus looked up at the tree Ziggy had been hanging from, “What were you doing up there?”

“I was trying to see into the new kid’s house!”

“Why?”

“She won’t come out and play,” Trixie complained, “And the teacher never makes her go to music _or_ gym class.”

“And she’s always going to the nurse’ office,” Stingy added, “She gets headaches a lot.”

Stephanie was nodding, “She also looks so tired in class. Maybe she’s lazy because she doesn’t get enough sleep?”

“Wait,” Sportacus put up his hands, “You’re talking about Julia, right? The girl who moved in last week?”

“Yeah! She’s almost as lazy as Robbie!” Ziggy said.

“I spoke with her mother when they moved in. Julia isn’t lazy,” Sportacus explained. All four kids looked confused, “Julia is… sick.”

“She doesn’t _look_ sick,” Stingy huffed.

“Her sickness is hard to see. It makes it painful for her to move around a lot. It also makes it hard to sleep.” The kids all exchanged looks.

Stephanie crossed her arms, thinking, “Would eating sports candy make her feel better?”

Sportacus shook his head, “I’m afraid that won’t fix everything. I’m glad you all are concerned for her, but don’t force her to play if she doesn’t feel up to it.”

At that moment, Pixel came running up to the group, “Hey! Were you still trying to talk to Julia? I just passed her playing with Robbie in the park!”

Stingy, Trixie, Stephanie, and Ziggy all looked up at Sportacus. He shrugged.

* * *

 

“Make sure she’s doing a cool super hero pose!”

“I will never understand kids and their obsession with super heroes.”

Julia giggled as Sportacus and the other kids approached. Robbie was kneeling on the pavement, sketching with chalk. As the group got closer, Julia stopped giggling. She looked up at the six of them and edged closer to Robbie. It was then Robbie noticed them. “Don’t step on any of my work,” He ordered, gesturing at the other drawings on the blacktop.

Sportacus stepped forward and smiled warmly at Julia, “It’s good to see you again.” She gave him a little wave. Sportacus turned his attention to Robbie, “What are you doing?”

“We were both out for a walk and we ran into each other. We started talking and I had chalk with me and long story short _none of your business go away_.” Sportacus chuckled and stepped back.

Ziggy came up to stand beside Julia as she colored in the hair on the super hero Robbie was drawing. “Um, Julia? I’m sorry we were mean before. Do you want some of my chocolate?” He started frantically pulling brightly wrapped candy out of his pocket, “You can have any kind you want!”

Julia bit her lip, ‘”Thank you, but I can’t have chocolate. It has caffeine in it.”

“O-oh. I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay!” She looked around, “Uh, do you want to draw a cape on my super hero?”

Ziggy grinned, “Okay!”

“Can we play too, Julia?” Stephanie asked.

“S-sure! Yeah!”

Chalk was passed around and soon everyone was coloring on the pavement. They tried to keep from shouting to each other, since it made Julia flinch. Robbie and Sportacus stood off to the side, watching them slowly get to know the new kid.


End file.
